Sonic the Reject
by Miles Tails Prower Taiream
Summary: yeah yeah, sonic is everybody's favourite.. but what if a certain, clone changed that? read to find out and please don't be too mean its my first fanfic soo... wish me luck R R!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Reject

**ME: Hey everyone how are you all I'm great this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to harsh! My name is Taiyo and I LOVE Sonic the hedgehog series anyway lets get on with the story eh,?**

A day at the beach

Sonic and co are all relaxing on a beach, all but knuckles that is fussing about the master emerald like usual while Tails and Cream were splashing around in the sea with a beach ball

Rouge is relaxing and sun- WAIT shade bathing (if thats even possible) under some palm trees in her skinny puny black bikini with her black sunglasses on

Knuckles: Hey Batty why don't you come out of the shade and into the sun like _**NORMAL**_ people, eh?

Rouge rolling eyes : I'll get burnt and we don't want that now do we Hun,

Knuckles: oh shut up

Rouge: what if I don't want to what if I wanna open my mouth as much as I like 

this triggered off Knuckles' foul temper and they ended up in a cloud of dust flying along the shore and ended up bringing sonic into the scuffle Sonic screamed which Amy heard all the way in the forest and she was sonic hunting like usual and she went **storming** onto the beach seeing sonic in a pile of sand with bruises all over while hearing battle cries of knuckles rouge and sonic was knocked out on the floor which triggered Amy's well... lets just say scary side

Amy: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SONIC!

knuckles and rouge simultaneously: uh-oh...

Amy charged over at speeds rivalling sonics with the hammer of doom (piko piko lets not go into detail to keep this rated T)

tails and cream got out of the sea and went to see everyone else.

Tails: Hey everybody do you- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC KNUCKLES AND ROUGE

knuckles and rouge went to speak but Amy spoke over them and said : oh they must of fell down the sand dunes.

Knuckles: No you didn't you rearranged my teeth because ROUGE hit sonic!

Rouge: oh but that's only because you tried to kiss me knuckles...

everyone: oh my god he finally confessed all fell to the floor laughing like theres no tomorrow

knuckles was fuming: I HATE YOU ROUGE!

**Taiyo: well thats the first chappy of my story but don't worry it'll spice up a bit in chapter 2!**

**Shadow : plus you will finally meet me, the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM**

**Sonic : shut up no one likes you, you are a lonely little emo**

**Shadow (whispering):not for long...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic The Reject Chapter 2 the plan

**Me: Hi everyone its Taiyo here with chapter 2 of this awkward little story :S anyway this is the chapter where you-**

**Shadow MEET ME THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!**

**Me: ¬_¬ as I was saying this is where you meet shadow and his strange plot that will-**

**Sonic: FAIL**

**Me: well no-one here seems to have any manners so I won't tell the story until I'm apologised to**

**(*awkward silence*)**

**I'm waiting...**

**aww fine you got away with it this time I'll tell you the next part of the story! **

**(with shadow in the middle of a forest)**

Shadow: why is it they care so much about that blue faker and not me... I always get pushed aside for that fake blue BUFFOOON! (steam out of ears o.o scary!)

Shadow: hmm what if _**I**_ was the hero? I have a plan almost as perfect as me...

Taiyo: this is so gonna fail then...

Shadow: what the-? Where'd you come from

Taiyo: umm.. to be honest I don't know myself.. anyway BYE!

Shadow: well that was awkward. Anyway as I was saying I saved one of the chaos emeralds and if that were to get hooked up to some scrap from the ARK I might be able to change that... CHAOS CONTROL!

(conveniently outside the ARK o.o)

he dug around in all the rubble and cut himself a few times and found some metal that was in mint condition

Shadow: now lets get to work...

Back with Sonic and co at Tails' workshop with sonic knuckles and rouge all knocked out on the spare beds

Tails: so.. let me get this straight you saw sonic in a heap on the floor and he said rouge and knuckles had almost killed him?

Amy: yeah, and then I rearranged rouge and knuckles' teeth because they had harmed _**MY**_ Sonic (leans over and kisses Sonic)

Sonic wakes up and shouts at the top of his lungs : AHH I JUST GOT AMY GERMS!

Tails: well that was a fast recovery?

Cream: yup, amazing the powers of Amy isn't it (giggle)

Rouge: yeah its so amazing that I almost lost all my teeth

Knuckles muttering: its a shame you didn't..

Rouge: what was that Knucky (flirtatiously)

Knuckles: (bright red) oh nothing for you to worry about rouge.

Cream: what a bunch of funny people (giggles)

Tails: anyway we haven't seen Shadow for quite a while now same for Eggman which has me worried slightly

Sonic: oh lighten up shadow is permanently gone what could he possibly _**DO**_

Tails: good point most probably just being paranoid but still.. I have this feeling

(back with Shadow)

Shadow: its finally done just you wait SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

**Me: well Shadow has an evil plan up his sleeves sonic and co are fighting however.. a few questions remain unanswered like what has shadow got up his sleeve,what will happen, and how does his machine work exactly? Find out in the next chapter of**** SONIC THE REJECT!**

**Sonic: Whoa man that was epic!**

**Shadow: thats because its about ME**

**Knuckles: Shut up..**

**Amy: zip it**

**Rouge: sorry Hun but no one seems to agree with ya there**

**Tails: tune in to the next chapter of SONIC THE REJECT!**

**Taiyo: hey that's my line...**

**Knuckles: Na, you should be fired Tails does it better **

**Tails: thanks!**

**Taiyo: -.- anyway see ya soon R+R pwetty pwease?**


	3. Believe In Myself

**Taiyo Hi there everyone, today i'm going to tell you chapter three of this funny little story ****BUT**** before I do so i'd like to give my thanks to Shadowstar147 for being my first reviewer and to Lord Kelvin for his somewhat harsh but helpful review ^-^ now getting on with the story... Shadow is yelling again being impatient Shadow: YEAH HURRY IT UP MAN Sonic: honestly, whats the big rush Tails: yeah why are you so psyched up? Whats gonna happen **_hmm he isn't usually this excited_**, oh well... Taiyo: yeah well anyway don't you worry Tails 'cause if you read this for me I'll buy you a new tool kit and you can find out what happens! Knuckles: (cough) BLACKMAIL (cough) Tails: oh no don't worry knuckles I was gonna read anyway ^-^**

with sonic and co.

Tails:Sonic whats the matter? You aren't your usual self today (Amy pushes Tails out of the way) yeah sonic whats on your mind? Knuckles (muttering to himself) why don't they fuss over me the way they do over sonic... Rouges ears pricked up and she said : ( talking like a baby) aww does knuckles need a hug? Knuckles said : oh shut up thief.. Rouge then heartlessly replied: I was actually gonna give ypou one but you seem so sure that I'm all bad you just tell me to shut up.. suddenly her phone rung and she quickly run out of the room Knuckles was the only one who noticed this however but he just shrugged his shoulders and sat down...

_**OUTSIDE TAILS' **_WORKSHOP

she answered her phone and a deep voice said " have you got the plant yet" she simply replied rolling her eyes " oh for goodness sakes S- (a car drove by) give me a break will ya I need more time" the voice replied fine, hurry up and be here before SIX goodbye (and hung up) "phew he just don't leave me alone does he" rouge walked back into the workshop and snuck back to where she was sitting then Cream said " lets all go and play in the fields!" everyone but knuckles and rouge said " YEAH LETS GO!" knuckles leaned against the wall closed his eyes and said "yeah sure whatever..." then they all left all but _**ROUGE**_ that is she said" I'll catch up later" when it was empty rouge ran to the back of the workshop and grabbed COSMO ( at the end of sonic X if you remember rightly Tails was given a seed and it grew) rouge flew out the window with her and flew to a SCRAPYARD?

At the scrapyard

Rouge spoke up very proud of herself " well here you go I got it for ya Shads "

" Excellent" responded SHADOW?Rouge asked " what exactly will this do Hun?" Shadow smirked when he responded " you'll see..." Rouge said sarcasticly and annoyed at the same time " oh givin' me the silent treatment now are you? Shadow just looked at her and said in a well scary tone " Just do what I say, now take that plant home with you and bring it back to me in the morning" Rouge was really annoyed now "oh thanks make me risk my well.. umm (she wanted to say popularity but realised that no-one at Tails' workshop actually liked her) oh I don't know! Then she flew off in a strop like most women and shadow juat said to himself my plan is falling into place...

Rouge flew back to Tails' workshop and found everyone getting ready for bed but Knuckles pulled up Amy and asked her "umm Amy I need to talk to you about something" she just stared and was a bit confused she thought to herself _ when does KNUCKLES come to ME for help_ she then just replied casually "oh yeah sure"they walked out of the room and she was the first to speak " soo... whats on your mind?" he looked her in the eyes and said " it's rouge.. and I know we aren't exactly BEST friends but she was acting very suspicious earlier wasn't she?" Amy crossed her arms and shifted her balance onto her left leg and stared back at knuckles" now that you say it she was...

Flashback

Tails: "we haven't seen Shadow for quite a while now same for Eggman which has me worried slightly" END OF FLASHBACK

Amy said back with worry " yeah and when Tails said that Rouge turned her head and started paying attention to the conversation" "exactly" was what Knuckles said back to her "and also there was earlier when she didn't want to come to the beach... and when we were about to leave I heard some banging in the workshop..." Amy looked at him in wonder " I guess we better tell Sonic..." "NO!" Knuckles said "because then we won't be able to keep an eye on her!" Amy said " hmm you have a point but I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious..." "Thank you" Knuckles said they then both walked back into the room. Cream was sitting down on a chair and was yawning Sonic noticed this and said " yeah anyway its getting late now lets all go to bed" Everyone agreed and they all set off for bed Tails only had four SPARE beds so only Sonic Knuckles Rouge and Amy could stay at his workshop Cream went home with her mum Vanilla.

After the bedtime ritual ( PJ's brush teeth go to bed and sleep)

Rouge patiently waited for everyone to finally go to sleep then she quickly changed back into her casual clothing and she sped down stairs and went to the back of the workshop where she replaced Cosmo just before everyone got back and she walked into the back of the workshop..

Tails POV

I opened my eyes slowly and I heard running? No wait, its stopped, oh well I may as well go and water Cosmo then he slowly walked down the stairs wanting to go to sleep he walked into the back of the workshop and he saw **ROUGE** she noticed him and quickly grabbed Cosmo and flew off out of the window Tails shouted to her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO COSMO"! she said with a twinkle in her eye "i'm just gonna play catch with my friend the wall (wink) Tails was panicking and had a tear rolling down his face "no... please.. that plant means so much to me... " she just said " well your gonna have to catch me first ( flirtatiously)" Tails said "why are you copying Sonic's phrases especially when you're threatening to destroy my important plant" she just said heartlessly " cos I want you to catch me" she then flew off into the sky Tails watched her fly off into the moonlit sky and he fell to the floor crying in a fit of tears" sh-she to-took m-my c-c-c-co-COSMO!" then he got up and said "I'm gonna have to grow up and I'm gonna have to stand up for myself!" I'm sorry Sonic I usually always listen to you and I still am I'm just gonna bend the rules a little because she has taken the love of my life away from me (Tails' theme song started playing "Believe in myself") and **THIS IS PERSONAL** then while his theme tune played he climbed up to the window and flew out in after Rouge...

THE END (for now anyway)

**Taiyo "so everyone how'd you enjoy chapter 3 of this story and more unanswered questions like what is Rouge ** trying to play with Tails' mind for? Why is she getting him to chase her how does Shadow link into this? And WILL Tails get Cosmo back?" **TUNE IN TO THE NEXT EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF... (everyone else screamed out) SONIC THE REJECT! Sonic stared at us all and said"whoa man that was more epic than last chapter! I just said thank you Sonic,Knuckles,Tails,Amy,Cream,Rouge,Shadow **

Shadowstar147 & Lord Kelvin for my first reviewers Tune in for the next exciting chapter of SONIC THE REJECT!


End file.
